


In the pain, there is healing

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Josie centric, Minor Character Death, Not a lot of Kevin but he's in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz





	In the pain, there is healing

At first, there's stunned silence.

What would be the appropriate reaction to seeing Midge, their classmate, their friend hanging like a pin up doll?

Dead.

Then, there's a scream. Loud and piercing.

Finally, the shock registers and everyone is running out towards the exit— away from the crime scene.

One question stays in her mind during the whole time.

_Who could do such a thing?_

—

Sierra knocks on her door for the millionth time that day. It's the day after the play and Josie has chosen solitude over soothing words and comfort.

Josie hears her door open, but doesn't bother to turn around. 

“Josie.” Her mom calls out softly.

“Yeah?”

“Dinner is ready.”

“I'll be out in a minute.”

—

Josie sits on the steps of Melody's house, debating whether coming was the right choice or not.

 _It's not_ , she decides as she stands back to her feet and begins to walk off.

“J?” Melody looks at her old friend in confusion as she opens the door, “how long have you been out here?”

She shrugs, turning back around to face her, “Long enough. Valerie here?”

Melody nods, face expression a tad uncomfortable, “Yeah, we're having a movie night.”

Josie nods, feeling her eyes began to water. She was no longer included in the _we_. It hurts more than she cared to admit.

“Do you want to come in?”

 _Yes_. “No, my mom is probably wondering where I am right now.”

“Be careful, Josie.”

“I will.”

—

Josie knocks on Reggie's door and prays to every deity that exists that his parents, Ricky especially, aren't home.

Fortunately, Reggie is the one that opens the door, looking worse for wear.

Moose must've told him. She hopes so at least, that he heard the news from someone who ~~cares~~ cared.

“My parents aren't home.”

Josie rubs her arms as a breeze passes by, “Can I come in?”

He steps to the side and Josie takes that as her invitation.

—

Josie sits on Reggie's bed, silent as she plays with hem of his shirt that she was wearing.

Reggie is on the phone with Moose.

“The funeral is Saturday,” Reggie tells her once the call has ended, “hope you got a nice dress to wear.”

“How's Moose?” Josie looks away from the ceiling and towards him.

“Sad.” He answers glumly. “Everyone is so sad.”

“Are you sad?”

“I'm-” Reggie takes a deep breath, “not going to start bawling my eyes out. Is that good enough?”

“No.”

—

Josie goes to visit her friends again. This time her destination is Valerie's house.

She makes it to the edge of the walkway before her doubts take over and she's turning around, headed back the way she came.

Val watches from the kitchen, shaking her head in a bit of amusement. She lifts up the window and sticks her head out. “How many times are you going to do that?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Josie responds in a dry, witty tone.

“Third time's the charm, Josephine!”

—

“Do you plan on going to the service?”

Josie doesn't respond for a minute. She honestly hasn't even thought about the funeral besides the fact that it was happening.

“Josie,” her mom reaches across the table for her hand, “I know these past few months have been difficult, but you can always talk to me.”

Josie nods stiffly, shifting in her seat. “I know.”

“The same goes for you, Kevin.”

“Thanks.”

—

She did plan on going to the funeral. She was supposed to be catching a ride there with Kevin.

Instead, she finds herself sitting at Pop's, playing with the straw of her milkshake.

“Tag, you're it.” Val slides in next to her, voice holding no mirth or joy.

“You cheated. I still had one more turn left.”

“You want to finish that?” Melody doesn't wait for a answer, sliding the plate of fries towards herself.

“How was the funeral?”

“Sad.” Valerie answers, shoulders sagging some, “lots of crying.”

Josie nods, feeling relieved and guilty that she wasn't there.

“I'm scared.” She admits after a long stretch of silence. Scared that one of them might be next. She couldn't imagine a world without her sisters in it.

“So are we.” Melody responds solemnly.

—

“Rest in peace, Midge.” Reggie pours out the rest of the vodka, managing to get some on his shoes.

A laugh bubbles out of him, harsh and maniacal. Josie watches from a distance as he begins to wipe at his eyes.

Melinda had came by her house in search of her son and Josie had a good feeling she’d find him here.

Josie joins him on the hood of his car, eyeing him closely. She wasn't great at comforting people, but she could try.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

Josie reaches down to thread their fingers together, “Okay.”

—

When school resumes the following week, there's a portrait of Midge right next to Jason. (No shrine this time though.)

Apparently, school doesn't end just because a life did.

Josie sees Chuck standing before the glass case and makes her way before she can change her mind again.

"You feeling okay?"

He shrugs, not wanting to get into it right now. “You know Midge hated this picture?”

“She did?”

“Yeah,” Chuck laughs softly, “I think it was that day she was supposed to get her braces removed but she had to reschedule.”

“Do you think we'd get in trouble for switching it for one she'd like?”

“I'm trying to avoid trouble for now.” Chuck tells her with a pointed look. “You should too.”

—

Josie sits crossed legged on her bed, going through the some old pictures she kept in a worn shoebox.

A particular one catches her attention.

It's a picture from three years ago when they had took a trip to the beach. Midge was in it. Smiling and happy, arms wrapped around Melody as she hugged her from behind.

Josie remembered taking that picture.

She places it back in the box then leans over the side of the bed to slide it underneath where it was before she moved it.

There's a knock at her door, but it's Kevin this time.

“Hey.” Josie attempts a smile that she knows doesn't do much to ease the discomfort.

“Hey.” Kevin responds back in the same tone.

Josie pats her bed before making room for him to sit down.

“How are you holding up?”

“Barely. You?”

“Barely.”


End file.
